


Traditional Thinking

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are strange creatures, always messing with things that are dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts).



Castiel peers intently up at the small bundle of the poisonous foliage. Humans are strange creatures, always messing with things that are dangerous, or fatal. With a thought, he sends the flowering plant into a nearby volcano.

When Sam returns Castiel greets him with a smile.

"You're embracing the season well," Castiel comments, nodding to the lone string of lights draped over the window ledge.

Sam laughs. "That was all Dean. Didn't want to go without celebrating this year."

Castiel moves closer, raising a hand to cup Sam's face. "I agree." Sam's eyes roll up as he sighs and melts into Castiel's hand. Then he frowns and opens his eyes again.

He deliberately looks up and frowns some more. "Cas, what happened to the mistletoe?" Castiel looks-up.

"I removed it," Castiel replies.

"Why...?" Castiel is intrigued at how Sam manages to drag out the word to so many extra syllables.

"Because it's poisonous."

Sam looks up and shakes his head at the ceiling. "I love you, you know that?" Sam says wryly.

Castiel smiles brightly, "I love you too, Sam."

But he doesn't get out more than a word, because Sam bends kisses him silly.


End file.
